


distance gives us a reason

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: F/F, Force-Sensitive Kaeden Larte, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Kaeden is now one of the farmers who supplies the Rebellion with food. Lately, she’s noticed a strange new ability that she can’t wait to show her long-distance girlfriend Ahsoka.





	distance gives us a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SW Femslash Week with the prompt “Force-sensitive character.”  
> Not sure if I'll continue this.

Despite the surrounding unrest, Kaeden’s life was much like it was back on Raada.

True, she and all the other survivors had been relocated. Her new home was a lot different from Raada- bigger, for one, and with different soil, different resources than the ones she and the others were used to. But once they’d adjusted, the pace of life continued to be a lot like what it used to be.

The main difference was that instead of just supporting themselves, Kaeden and her crew were among those supporting an entire army. Aside from that and her frequent holocalls with Miara, who was training to be a pilot, Kaeden’s life wasn’t much different.

...Well, not entirely. Lately, she’d begun to notice a change. It wasn’t something she could reliably describe, but somehow, she felt more in touch with her surroundings than ever before. Just passing through the fields, she could feel it humming with life- it assured her that the crops were doing well. Was this…

Faintly, Kaeden recalled what had happened to drive her and her people away from Raada- the Empire’s occupation, all the new rules, those horrible plants they had to grow… and how, despite it all, they had persisted. She herself had been captured twice. And both times, Ahsoka had rescued her.

Who could have thought that the local mechanic would actually be a runaway former Jedi? And not only that, but so…

Kaeden’s thoughts were interrupted by a beeping from her pocket. That’s right! Ahsoka was going to call her today. She pulled the holotransmitter out of her pocket and answered it.

Although she was only a faint blue hologram, Ahsoka’s smile was instantly recognizable. Kaeden could barely contain her joy. “Ahs- Ashla!” she quickly corrected herself. They weren’t sure if their calls were being monitored, but it would help to use Ahsoka’s old pseudonym, just in case. “It’s been a long time.”

Ahsoka laughed. “It’s okay, you can say my name,” she said. “This transmitter is really old, but it’s untraceable. It doesn’t reach very far, so I can’t use it for…” she hesitated for a moment, “Rebellion purposes, but it’ll work for personal calls at close range.”

“So you’re nearby?” Kaeden asked hopefully.

“I’d love to visit, but I can’t, I’ve got an important mission soon that I can’t get sidetracked from. Maybe afterwards, though.”

Kaeden sighed. “Well, I hope you visit soon, babe. There’s something I want to show you.”


End file.
